What's Cooking?
by NeoVenus22
Summary: A post film, oneshot vignette, as Will and his friends have dinner. [complete]


So I'd seen _Sky High_ for the first time all of a few hours before I was hit by plot bunny inspiration. Hope it pleases.

Disclaimer: _Sky High_ and its characters belong to Disney, and not moi.

* * *

"Warren!" said Layla with exasperation, glancing up from where she'd been carefully chopping up vegetables for a salad. "The recipe calls for _low _heat."

Warren, on the other hand, was getting lectured by Ethan. "All I know is, flames and heat-generating aren't exactly rare. Pyro of the X-Men. The Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. I rest my case."

"Those are _comic books_, Popsicle," said Warren, sighing deeply.

"I'm just saying that melting is a completely unique power."

"You mean, a completely useless power," contributed Zach, spinning a basketball on his raised finger. "How often does melting come in handy?"

"Well, next time any of us needs to lure moths away, we'll be sure to give you a call," said Magenta.

"How's dinner coming?" asked Will, coming into the kitchen.

"The Mighty Flame here doesn't understand the concept of subtlety," said Layla, flashing Will a brilliant smile and ignoring Warren's glare, "but other than that, everything's going according to schedule."

"Great," said Will. "I'm starved."

"How'd the crisis in Tokyo go?" said Ethan.

Will shrugged. "You know how it is. Giant beasts, a little oomph, a little yaaahhhhh," he said, demonstrating with a few modified fighting moves, "a little..." His friends were staring at him blankly. "It went okay."

"Gathered that," said Warren. "But really, who expects less from the Stronghold Three?"

"I hope you didn't let him too near the food," said Will to Layla. "Because if you did, it's going to be bitter."

"When you graduate, the name you should pick is Captain Cut-Up," said Warren.

"C'mon dudes," said Zach, dancing over and hopping up to sit on the counter. "I thought we were past that whole 'arch-enemies' thing."

"Get off of there!" squealed Layla, swatting the basketball out of Zach's hands. It rolled across the floor and disappeared under the table. "Magenta, can't you keep him under control?"

"I can find a giant jar to stuff him in," the shapeshifter offered with a shrug.

"Why does everyone make bug jokes around me?" said Zach.

"He's the perfect rave accessory," said Ethan.

"The pasta!" Layla dropped her knife and turned to the stove in alarm. "Warren, shut it off!"

Warren groaned, but obligingly put out the flame. Layla, face pinched in concentration, dealt with the pasta accordingly. Will and Warren exchanged a smirk at the way Layla muttered the directions to herself, apparently friends again.

The Commander and Jetstream bustled through the kitchen, all red-white-and-blue-armored business. "Will, we'll be in the Sanctum preparing for that meeting with the President if you need us," said The Commander. He flashed his brightest Superhero of the Year smile at Will's friends. "Hi there, kids. The little heroes of tomorrow."

"Hi, Commander!" said Ethan eagerly, while Magenta rolled her eyes and muttered something unfavorable about Ethan under her breath.

"And Will, honey, there's supposed to be a storm later, so if it starts raining, I want you to make sure all the windows are shut, okay?" said Jetstream.

Will did a half-salute. "Sure thing, Mom." As the eldest Strongholds left, Will remarked, "I just helped them defeat the world's largest Gila monster, and they still treat me like I'm ten."

Layla squeezed his hand with a sympathetic smile, and Ethan announced, "The sauce is done!"

"The sauce is done?" repeated Warren. "Funny, I thought we were gonna use you for the sauce."

"Will you listen to this?" said Ethan. "Sidekicks get no respect."

"I feel that, bro," said Zach with an emphatic nod.

Layla rolled her eyes. "You people are so hung up on labels. Have you learned nothing?"

"God, Layla, I didn't know your power was holier-than-thou-ness," said Magenta.

"Seriously, Will, could you stop your girlfriend from making her daily 'we're all equal' speech just this one time?" said Warren. "It's giving me a toothache."

Layla finished dishing out the pasta, and set the places around the table. With the six of them, it was a bit of a squeeze, but not too bad. They were just starting to eat, when there was a flash of lightning, a roar of thunder, and a flicker as the lights all went out. "You're kidding me," said Will.

Zach, on the other hand, was thrilled, and they could all tell it because they could all see his face. "Who's the firefly now?" he said with glee. Magenta hit his arm, and before long, they were all laughing hysterically, settling in to eat their meal by Zach-light.


End file.
